So'Dar
So'Dar / Korrenian: Physical description: So'Dar or Korrenian, depending on which faction you are talking with, are bipedal flightless reptilian birds, very close to what humans called “dinosaur” of their prehistory. Reptilian birds do not have wings but rather forelimbs similar to arms, with the So'Dar arms being long enough to be compared to an elf or Terran. Korrenian have a relatively short tail compared to their body length, at least compared to other “dinosaurid”. So'Dar walk hunched, with their head and arms in front of them, supported by their very strong, double-jointed lower legs. So'Dar have a combination of scales and feather over their body, with feather being more prominent on their neck, arms, upper legs and base of their tail. Scale colour varies wildly, with the most common colours being earth tones of green and brown, with motifs of more impressive colours around the eyes and nasal structure. Feathers, on the other hand, are always of extremely bright colours and can come in pretty much all the colours of the spectrum. Males have a more impressive colour palette then females, generally, as it used to be mainly a mating display which is no longer in use by modern Korrenian. Unlike what some might expect, clothing is very important amongst the So'Dar, with various forms of bodysuits being used. Those are highly different from elven/Terran/dwarven clothes, which means trade for clothing has been minimal with the So'Dar. Terrans have been paying a premium for So'Dar terraformers to assist them with the establishment of colonies. Society: The original So'Dar nation was built around a large number of semi-independent guilds which traded freely amongst each other and trained a lot of their youth in predetermined roles. There was no centralized government outside of a board of guildmasters who met to make sure there would be no conflict amongst the people of Korren. This form of government had been setup after the So'Dar, named after the hero which led the revolution, defeated and kicked the Protectorate forces off their homeworld close to 10 000 years ago. A lot of the So'Dar are skilled in a form of alchemy which is vastly superior to anything both the Imperial elves and Royal elves are able to do, altering the very essence of matter and bending it to the will of the alchemist. The Royal technomancers and the Druids of the Empire have yet to effectively explain this form of alchemy with their magical knowledge, while Terrans have a understanding of the basics of it using their advanced physical science, but have yet to be even close to replicating it. The situation on Korren degenerated however about 10 years ago when a group of young radicals overthrew the Financier Guild that they regarded as corrupt and dangerous to the people, leading what the Terran Confederacy named “the Korrenian Communist Revolution”, as it seemed to replicate many of the teachings of the ancient Terran philosopher Karl Marx and Mikhail Bakounine. As the many other guilds were not equipped for warfare, each of the other guilds fell one after another, with a sizable portion of the population fleeing their home system to find refuge in the neighboring powers. The new Democratic Socialist Free Nation of Korren has been leading an ever expanding war of aggression to purge the universe of the nefarious influence of guilds, caste systems and, especially, to find vengeance against the Protectorate and any other “oppressor” out there. Relations: The So'Dar are not new to space travel, but had only expanded a small amount over the time they had been a space-faring nation. The fact their dual stared home system features 29 different planets, plus a very large amounts of moons, and that they had developed a form alchemical process to rapidly terraform planets made the necessity for extra-solar colonies minor for them. As the Guilds were cast out during the Communist Revolution, however, the Korrenian people have begun expanding their sphere of influence rapidly, mainly against the neighboring power, mainly the Terran Confederation, the Baal'Ken Hordes and the Protectorate forces. The Korrenian have an incredible hatred for the Protectorate, which is shared by their So'Dar brothers, dating from the time they were enslaved by the Protectorate, more than 10 000 years ago. It is unclear as well why the Hu Syndicates are completely opposed with trading with either faction of the So'Dar people. Both the Union and the Empire has been happy to receive many So'Dar guild members within their ranks, and have begun allowing them to use their alchemical knowledge to improve their standing. Adventurers: Almost all of the adventurers of this species you could meet come from the So'Dar guilds which have been cast out of their homeworld. The Korrenian people have been incredibly xenophobic and have not approached the other races of the Known Universe except as aggressors. Guild members have been trying to find employment throughout the Known Universe, many of them serving with Terran, Baal'Ken or Dwarven people as traders, scientists and explorers. The naturally inquisitive and open-minded So'Dar are rather different from their Korrenian brethren in that sense, it seems. Standard Racial Traits: Size and Type: 'So'Dar are medium humanoid with the Dinosaur sub-type. '''Ability score modifier: '''All descendants of the people of Korren are physically strong and are very quick of wits, granting them a +2 to Strength and Intelligence, but they have a rather frail physignomy, giving them a -2 to Constitution. '''Hit Points: '''So'Dar's are not naturally resistant, starting with 3 Racial HP. '''Guild Training: '''All Korrenian's gain a bonus feat at creation representing their intense training as part of one of the many guilds, ignoring all prerequisite for these feats. This feat determines which Guild this character trained under. *'The Barrister's Guild: Fast Talk *'The Artisan's Guild:' Master Crafter *'The Apothecary's Guild:' Medical Expert *'The Fisherlizard's Guild: '''Swimming Master *'The Lawmaker's Guild:' Veiled Threat *'The Mountaineer's Guild:' Master Climber *'The Bodyguard's Guild: Bodyguard *'''The Alchemist's Guild: '''Combat Casting '''Lower Body Strength: The So'Dar have incredibly strong legs and an unusual physique which makes them great runners and jumpers. You gain a +2 to all checks in regards to running and jumping. You also move 5 times your normal speed when running, rather than 4 times. '''Strength of Character: '''Korrenian's are incredibly head-strong and have a mind unlike most other species in the Known Universe, gaining a +2 on any Saves against any Mind-altering effects. Nicknames Raptors, FeatherheadsCategory:So'Dar Category:Korrenian Category:Korrenian Republic Category:So'Dar Guilds Category:Races